User blog:Justbenn/My Thoughts
After Katy Perry won a VMA Just Dance put out this picture to congratulate her. I believe that this is the background for "Dark Horse" because of the similar elements from the music video, such as the colored pyramids and neon like desert. (Still not sure why they used the dancer from "Only You" in it.) On October 6th 2014, "Dark Horse" was a surprise shown at the Brazil Games Expo, and the background highly resembles the picture. I thought that this dancer was for "Hello Kitty" by Avril Lavigne, because her outfit resembles a much less revealing version of what she wore in the music video. However I believe that she will be part of a trio because I believe that the Harajuku girls who are also in the music video will also be incorporated into the routine. However on September 11 2014 this dancer was revealed to be "Birthday" by Katy Perry. I believed that this dancer was for an extreme version of "Holding Out for a Hero", because of how much she resembles Super Girl, also her belt looks like it's from a comic book. On September 16 2014 a leak showed that she was for "Break Free" by Ariana Grande Ft. Zedd. I thought that this dancer was for "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga, because her outfit looks like something only she could pull off, the shiny floor could actually be snow like in the music video, and the part of the dance we see her do resembles a toned down version of the official choreography. However on September 10th 2014 she was revealed to be "Diamonds" by Rihanna. I thought that these two were for "I am the Best" by 2EN1, because they are both clearly girls and they are dressed like something that the members would wear. Plus the song is very popular around here, because it is used in other video games, and it would be a nice break from PSY. On September 29, 2014 the routine was revealed to be "Get Low" by Dillon Francis and DJ Snake. I believed that this routine was for "Scream & Shout", because the dance moves match the beat of the song, and the dancers raise there arms up robotically multiple times which could match to a line in the song where Britney says "turn the sh** up" x3. Plus the dancer resembles Will.I.Am.. On September 15, 2014 the routine was revealed to be "It's My Birthday" by Will.I.Am. ft. Cody Wise. I thought that this was "Hot Hot Hot" because the dance is Mexican themed and so is the song, there really aren't a lot of songs that I can relate this to because I don't really hear that many Spanish songs but this is what I could think of. The song was revealed to be "Speedy Gonzales" by Los Pimientos Locos at the Brazil Games Expo. I thought that this dance was for "Stereo Hearts" because these dancers are clearly elders in the park who appear weak, but I thought that at the chorus they would begin to get into the dance, because their hearts really are a stereo. The song was revealed to be "Don't Worry Be Happy" by the Bench Men at the Brazil Games Expo. I thought that this dance was for "Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime" by Nena and Kim Wilde, because the routine is clearly German, just like Nena, but the song makes me think that the background will alternate between countries depending on whether Nena or Kim start singing. However due to copyright reasons the song might end up being covered by Rutschen Planeten like last time. The song was revealed to be "Epic Sirtaki" by the Bouzouki's at the Brazil Games Expo. Category:Blog posts